evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Commodity
Commodities refer to any widely-traded bulk cargoes, such as food or equipment. Traders profit by the time-honored practice of buying commodities in large lots at low prices, then transporting them to a planet where the commodity commands a higher price. Commodity prices may fluctuate over time based on factors of supply and demand; in addition, well-regarded players may receive a premium price, while players with legal issues may be hit with a surcharge in a given system. Generic goods Generic commodities are widely available throughout the galaxy. They cover six general areas of goods, and most trade centers have at three to four of the six available. Food Food is the lowest priced of all generic commodities, and thus usually relegated to major bulk haulers, rarely holding enough profits to make the trip worthwhile for independent captains. Despite their low price, food is an important supply for many planets. Many centers in the galaxy would collapse if not for the steady supply of food brought by starships. While the profits may be limited, a captain can still make a few credits on a good run and feel good about the fact that families are able to eat because of their efforts. Industrial Consisting of all manner of materials, industrial cargo is vital to support the industrial activities on many worlds, and consequently their economies. Prices are good, and markets plentiful, although finding weak and strong points can be a challenge. Rarely must a captain go far without finding a market for industrial goods of one sort or another. Most planets both export and import industrial materials however, so overall, prices tend to be middle of the road. Finding the few supply and demand centers is the key to making profits on industrial runs. Medical Supplies At the highest prices of all basic commodities, it is a profitable item to carry, although the number of good trade routes is less than for some of the other commodities. Medical Supplies are a vital commodity for worlds that are not self-sufficient in this area, and thus when markets are found, prices are usually good for them. Luxury Goods The better off of humanity provide a constant demand for the finer things in life. The nature of these items are as variable as the whims of their consumers, but one constant is the rather high price people are willing to pay to get their hands on them. Finding sources for these goods with reasonable prices can be as difficult as locating an Xtreem Rocket-Board on Christmas Eve, but the profits one can gain often make the search worthwhile. Metal Metals are the most widely demanded natural resource in the galaxy, consisting of all manner of ores and minerals. They are the lifeblood of the industries on most worlds as without them, few pieces of technology could be produced. While the vast majority of metal is mined from major worlds, asteroids also are a key source for the ores, and many captains make a living mining these 'space rocks'. While mining is the basis for many economies in the galaxy, providing a large number of inexpensive sources for metal, few planets are without a metal source due to the ability to mine asteroids. The result is that metal is widely available but rarely is anyone willing to pay a premium for it. Still there are some interstellar runs that can turn a modest profit, and for asteroid miners, knowing where to sell can be the key to a successful business. Equipment Equipment has relatively good prices and is widely available, making it one of the most common staples of the bulk shipping industry. A large number of trade centers include equipment in their list of traded commodities. Junks Junks are unusual commodities that have limited demand and supply, but can be highly profitable at the right time and place. Most trade centers will only supply or demand a single type of junk, although there are a few that supply one and demand another. Junks are only available at low or high prices, with no medium price. *